Depa Billaba/Leyendas
}} | nace = | muere = | especie = Chalactana | genero = Femenino | altura = 1.68 metros | pelo = Negro | ojos = Marrones | piel = Marrón claro | era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio | afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Adeptos Chalactanos *Frente del Liberación Mesetario | maestros = Mace Windu | aprendices = }} '''Depa Billaba' fue una maestra Jedi chalactana del planeta Chalacta. Ella fue aprendiz Padawan del Maestro Mace Windu, el cual la halló huérfana de muy pequeña y llevó al Templo Jedi. Fue miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi durante más de dos décadas. Durante los eventos de Geonosis, permaneció en Coruscant cuidando del Templo junto con el Maestro Oppo Rancisis. Depa tenia un apego a su maestro, Mace Windu, a quien consideraba como un padre Fue maestra del arte del sable láser en la Forma VII, también llamado Vaapad, Mace llegó a decir que ella era mejor que él en este arte. Cuando empezaron las Guerras Clon, fue nombrada General y enviada a varios campos de batalla, como por ejemplo el planeta natal de su maestro, Haruun Kal. Tras sufrir contactos con el lado oscuro en Haruun Kal, Depa Billaba es arrestada por Mace Windu y finalmente cae en coma al darse cuenta de todos los males que ha hecho. Se supone que una vez activada la Orden 66, la Legión 501, guiada por Darth Vader barrió el Templo Jedi asesinando también a la maestra Billaba. Biografía Infancia y primeros años Maestra Jedi Miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi Guerras Clon Personalidad y Rasgos Poderes y Habilidades Entre bastidores Interpretación Interpretada en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma por la actriz turco-australiana Dipika O'Neill Joti, las imágenes de las escenas del Alto Consejo Jedi fueron reutilizadas para situaciones similares en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones. Así, Joti es vista en ambos episodios, cuando se rodaron escenas sólo para uno. El concepto artístico para la Maestro Jedi chalactana fue desarrollado para el Episodio I con la intención de crear una figura espiritualmente iluminada. Los piercings faciales encajan bien con este concepto, convirtiéndola en una combinación perfecta para llenar el papel. Diane Michelle le dio voz en Star Wars, Galactic Battlegounds: Campañas Clon, mientras que Amanda Moody tomó el papel para Star Wars: Obi-Wan. El rodaje del Episodio II, fue pensado para que todos los miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi participaran en las escenas de acción en Geonosis. Sin embargo, al igual que los actores que personificaban a los Maestros Adi Gallia y Eeth Koth, Dipika O'Niell Joti no estaba disponible al momento del rodaje, por lo que se contrató a una nueva actriz. Debido a que la apariencia de la nueva actriz distaba mucho de la actriz original, se procede a crear un nuevo personaje: Sar Labooda, hermana de Depa Billaba. En varios medios del Universo Expandido, la hoja del sable láser de Billaba presenta distintos colores: durante su aparición en Jedi Council, Acts of War, su sable de luz es de color escarlata, mientras que en Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6, es de color rosa. En la novela Punto de Ruptura, figura que el color de su sable es verde, en tanto que su figura de acción del Episodio I porta un sable de hoja azul. Apariciones * * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Maestros Jedi Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Chalactanos Categoría:Consulares Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Jedi Oscuros Categoría:Jedi redimidos